Moi, cauchemar
by Moira-chan
Summary: Demain – demain est le grand jour. L'affiche, au chapiteau, clame, "représentation" ; mais le monstre n'en peut plus. En silence, il a grogné. / "Oh, vous êtes là, vous êtes là ! Eh bien, venez les voir..." / UA


**Titre :** Moi, cauchemar.  
**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Moira / Momo (Choisissez celui que vous préférez 8D *bam*)  
**Genres :** Hm... Surnaturel, et surtout, UA. J'avais envie d'essayer 8D**  
Rating :** T, c'est un poil violent.  
**Personnages :** Shizuo & Izaya.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur relation appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé : **Demain – demain est le grand jour. L'affiche, au chapiteau, clame, "représentation" ; mais le monstre n'en peut plus. En silence, il a grogné. _Oh, vous êtes là, vous êtes là ! Eh bien, venez les voir..._

Hello, hello ! =)  
Voici mon sixième (déjà oO) one-shot sur ce merveilleux fandom. Pour la petite histoire, il est plus ou moins à mettre en relation avec le texte "Circus Monster" de Mia Suzuki-sama que vous trouverez tout facilement en descendant un peu la page des fanfics du fandom ; on avait discuté, elle et moi, d'une sorte de comparaison entre un Durarara! et un cirque, et... bref, on a décidé d'exploiter chacune un côté de la chose : elle a fait une comparaison à partir du canon et je me suis fichue dans l'UA en essayant de faire quelques références au canon.  
Je sais pas si j'ai réussi mais au moins, j'ai essayé ! XD

Sinon, les phrases entre crochets sont des adaptations de répliques visibles dans la vidéo de la chanson _Dark Wood Circus,_ de Machigerita. J'étais censée écrire sur _Circus Monster_, à la base, mais... Je me suis plantée ? 8D

Bref. Bonne lecture xD

* * *

_Moi, cauchemar__._

…

Silence. Noir – ombre, pénombre. La lumière, faible, dans un coin. Et puis, ailleurs, plus rien.

Silence. Encore.

Rien que le vent contre le chapiteau. La lourde toile se soulève s'abaisse s'abaisse se soulève sans bruit. Tangue, tangue, vacille le panneau, l'écriteau – à l'intérieur, soudain, ce sont les malheureux qui crient.

Les pas alentours ont disparu, se sont perdus dans la nuit totale, complète ; le spectacle, le show, la scène elle-même encore n'est pas prête.

Demain – demain est le grand jour. Comme hier, d'ailleurs – comme avant-hier, aussi, comme toujours.  
Spectacle, lumières, passion, clame l'affiche écroulée – _représentation_, mais l'atmosphère l'a faite tomber.

La diva tarée chantera, encore une fois.  
La plainte estropiée retentira, encore une fois.  
La scène bondée s'illuminera, encore une fois.  
La tristesse dissimulée se répandra, encore une fois.

Seul, recroquevillé, dans la cage, le vêtement qui le retient prisonnier, le monstre n'en peut plus – en silence, il a grogné.

…

Et puis, une voix s'est fait entendre.

_[Oh, vous êtes là, vous êtes là !]_

* * *

Rires. Des rires. On rit au loin. On rit rigole se marre fait la fête farandole – pas seulement. Pas seulement si seulement en fin de compte mais pourtant-  
Chants et danses folles à l'extérieur rythment la vie du peuple qui n'en peut plus de valser, tourner, tournoyer festoyer, vivre la vie la plus vivable possible – la vie est belle, la vie est belle ! Joie bonheur partout et nulle part la peur ni l'horreur, ni les cris ni les larmes ni les peurs non ; d'ici, d'ici on n'entend que les rires et les chants et les danses et les adultes, les enfants, joyeux bienheureux.

_[Ce soir... Ce soir, on montrera – on vous montrera, vous présentera]_

Rouge. Du rouge. C'est rouge sous ses yeux, ce qu'il voit oui, ce tout petit peu – une couleur, pas même celle d'à-côté, et les lumières trop vives trop belles trop immenses du dehors jurent affreusement avec celle tamisée qui éclaire dans l'instant ses yeux bruns, marron, miel, clair-foncés, meurtris la vision altérée.

Assis, peut-être, accroupi, sûrement, pas debout, en tout cas, il attend attend attend et ne bouge pas. Pas un mot dans sa tête, pas un geste de ses bras ; ni de ses pieds ni de ses mains ni de son dos ni de son ventre ni de sa bouche ni de son nez. Immobilité. I-m-m-o-b-i-l-i-té - _reste tranquille, reste tranquille, reste tranquille_, encore encore encore, _calme-toi, calme-toi, ton tour viendra._

_[l'horrible destinée qu'en ce monde bien des gens ont endurée]_

Il ne veut pas que son tour vienne. L'attente est affreuse intenable insatiable mais son tour est déjà venu, plusieurs fois, hier soir demain matin y'a deux jours midi, et à tout prendre il préfère encore ici moisir, ici souffrir, ici dépérir – immobile. Immobile dans l'immobilité du monde sans mouvement distinct qui l'entoure et de partout, tout autour le frappe, le blesse, en plein cœur l'atteint.

De l'endroit même où il se trouve il ne peut se déplacer, ni même seulement bouger – il doit regarder, uniquement, visionner observer du regard balayer chercher partout examiner, peut-être avec de la chance sans doute trouver ; mais le monde alentour en tant d'années qu'il se trouve là coincé jamais, pas une fois n'a changé et, doucement, il commence à perdre l'espoir, faut-il l'avouer ?

_[Ceux de ses enfants qu'un jour le Seigneur abandonna, aujourd'hui pour vous effrayer encore sont ici, par là]_

L'espoir – l'espoir est une belle chose, une chose belle qu'il n'a pas. Ne possède pas. Dont il ne jouit pas, ne jouit plus – a oublié, perdu, effacé. Il paraît cependant qu'il est le propre de l'esprit humain ; mais il n'est pas humain, non, il n'est plus humain, dit-on, c'est un monstre monstre monstre- _aah, monstre abominable, sans importance aucune, vois les chaînes nouées autour de toi, et souffre souffre souffre de ce que tu n'as pas, n'obtiendras jamais !_ Ja-mais – jamais est un mot qui au fil des jours pareils des semaines identiques et des mois sans intérêt a fini par prendre tout son sens, à ses yeux.

A sa droite, une femme ravissante perd sa beauté à se plaindre toujours, à chanter – son désespoir, sa douleur, son amour, pour les gens et pour le monde, mais le sang sur ses mains ne témoignent que de la peine qu'elle a causé partout autour et il en a marre, ne supporte plus, déteste déteste déteste. Les supplications vaines dans sa tête résonnent comme le pire des désagréments, ici, vraiment.

A gauche, cependant, rien n'est mieux – un garçon, fou de sa gloire disparue, crie et hurle quand il ne se tait pas les tares de son passé perdu, celui dont il ne veut pas ne veut plus, et son discours insensé à sa propre perfection supposée l'agace l'agace l'énerve le fait enrager.

Dans son dos, finalement, l'autre garçon, arrivé en tout dernier, souffre encore et encore – et encore – des mille travers de sa curiosité, la tare oui l'horrible défaut, le vice qui jusqu'ici l'a conduit, poussé, soumis ; et s'il l'avait pas été, hein, s'il l'avait pas été, sûrement qu'il serait dehors, vivant, humain et en sécurité, à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais Shizuo n'est pas ici pour s'apitoyer, encore moins pour compatir – en silence, enfermé, il passe son temps à subir, endurer, souffrir mourir-  
Lentement.

_[Oh, la difformité !]_

Difformité, malformation – le caractère même de paraître anormal, d'être anormal. Difformité, c'est sa définition. Ce qui le caractérise, ce qui lui est propre et le décrit le mieux ; les cornes notamment, à son crâne entre ses cheveux, sont les bizarreries de son apparence qui en témoignent le mieux. C'est long, d'un côté ; ça tourne, ça s'enroule, sur la hauteur sur la longueur, et s'il pouvait l'effleurer il sentirait que c'est rugueux, pas agréable au toucher. De l'autre, c'est plus court ; ça grimpe, simplement, ça s'élève dans les airs, mais pas trop haut, et c'est pointu, aussi, ça pique, sûrement, il n'a pas tenté de s'y empaler parce qu-

Il ne peut pas.

Les mains bloquées contre son torse restent croisées sans cesse dans la toile puissante les enlace, les enserre. Comment c'est arrivé, tout ça ? Simplement – le monde autour un jour l'a vu, l'a remarqué, et lui a posé barrière, l'a capturé. Tout bêtement. Il les déteste pour ça, quelque part. Pour la camisole de force, mais pas seulement ; pour la douleur, aussi, tapie tout au fond de ses bras engourdis, et pour la peur, toujours, celle qu'il a tant ressentie dont il a tant souffert depuis le premier jour – car sa peur à lui, sa monstruosité personnelle son horreur, ne s'arrête pas aux limites de la cage dans laquelle on le retient prisonnier.

D'ici, de là, il ne peut ni avancer, ni reculer, surtout pas tendre les bras – enfermé, oui, captif attaché, pieds et poings liés, la planche de bois qui ferme la boîte trop petite pour son imposante carrure y a été clouée, collée, clouée encore, et seuls les barreaux fort de son enclos le séparent de l'extérieur, du dehors. A genoux, parce qu'il ne peut se lever, ne peut tenir debout, il peut toutefois pencher, s'appuyer peut-être, regarder, de son regard fou qui les effraie tellement, tellement, tous ; mais il n'y a rien à voir dans la pénombre qui l'entoure. Juste – les autres. Les autres cages, les autres monstres. Les autres – captifs. Prisonniers, eux aussi. Enfermés, oui. Retenus. Aux yeux du monde oubliés, perdus – il le sait, merde, leur humanité n'est plus.

Encore une fois, l'énième d'aujourd'hui, son sourcil frémit comme il se dit qu'il devrait exploser, peut-être. Faire étalage de sa force, à nouveau, et s'énerver, crier, hurler, tout casser, tout démolir faire mal faire souffrir, tordre les barreaux briser la cage emporté de rage, détruire – non. Non. Il manque l'adrénaline et sans l'adrénaline il manque ses bras, engourdis et sans ses bras, engourdis il manque la force et sans la force il ne peut ne peut pas détruire ; c'est pourquoi il est ici.

Assis, encerclé de métal froid, drapé dans les tissus blancs ternis, plongé dans le noir et seul, malgré ceux qui tout autour de lui pleurent.  
Il grogne, dans sa cage, comme l'animal à la porte qui cherche à entrer les jours d'hiver mais, désespérément, se heurte sans cesse au bois qui le sépare de la chaleur tant convoitée ; son nez, ses narines, si l'on observe, tremblent et tremblotent au rythme de ses plaintes silencieuses, pas même désespérées, blasées seulement. S'il ferme les yeux, ces yeux qui bien qu'ils regardent jamais ne voient rien, il entendra, non, il entend – la scène, non loin. Les gens, les cris, le public, ils s'extasient ; devant quoi ?  
Il se concentre un peu, rien qu'un peu et soudain, une voix, la voix qu'il connaît trop bien s'enfuit s'échappe et lui parvient – la réponse est simple, trop simple, il grogne encore et l'adrénaline doucement revient.

_I-za-ya._

Dans sa tête, cette voix, dans sa tête, Izaya, rime avec malheur et cauchemar et douleur. Pas frayeur, toutefois – parce que jamais, jamais jamais il ne s'abaissera à le craindre, à en avoir peur. Après tout, il n'est pas dehors, il n'est pas à l'extérieur, face à lui sur les gradins bien assis autour de la piste les yeux sur le spectacle les mains dans la boustifaille ; il n'est pas public. Il n'est pas spectateur.

Danseur, chanteur parfois, acrobate, clown à ses heures, Monsieur Loyal lorsque le titulaire du poste en a marre, souffre, craint, tombe malade, il s'improvise dompteur, passe de rôle en rôle et virevolte tournoie séduit plaît et enjôle – il parle, la longue langue si bien pendue, parle encore, et ses mots s'échappent, s'évadent, charment et frappent le public joyeux comme il ne fait que médire du monde, de ses camarades malheureux ; mais, c'est un monstre.

Qu'il soit mince, le physique humain, dissimule sa queue, paraisse normal n'y change rien – il était, est, sera toujours monstrueux. _Difformité !_ Il parle, chante, murmure et se fait bien voir sur la piste, idole éphémère des touristes hilares tantôt, fascinés bientôt, et ça change, ça change tellement suivant les jours, ça dépend ; mais, en fin de compte, ça finit toujours de la même manière. Le monstre, le vrai, l'unique et le seul, sitôt qu'il finit d'amuser femmes et enfants, public, quitte la scène en riant, les salue vite fait et court, court, court sautille se hâte et file le rejoindre – le rejoindre lui. Dans sa cage. Entre les barreaux, les murs de fer et de courants d'air qui l'empêchent encore de bouger, de sortir, de s'en aller ; au fond, tout au fond du fond du cirque aux bâches colorées, tapi dans la pénombre la plus terrifiante et la plus sombres, l'antre des damnés.

Izaya devrait être en ces lieux de misère et de désespoir comme une étoile, bizarre, une lueur de léger bonheur, peut-être, ou bien même la réconfortante lumière – foutaises. Il n'est ni blanc ni pâle ni doux ni chaleureux et seul son sourire, son horrible sourire reste incessamment moqueur plus que joyeux ; foutaises. La seule lumière qu'il dégage est trop pâle, trop faible pour réchauffer et prend source, naît doucement de sa peau trop claire, au soleil pas une fois exposée, visiblement. Le reste de lui n'est qu'abomination, horreur, blasphème et trahison – honte, malheur, abomination.

Il est là, pourtant ; face à lui, juste ici, maintenant. En face de la cage, pile poil, à côté, ou bien, derrière, ça n'a pas de sens et ça n'en veut pas, ça n'en a pas besoin – il suffit de savoir qu'il est présent, après tout, qu'il est debout et qu'il n'est pas loin. Entre les mèches blondes crasseuses et grasses qui s'écroulent lamentablement sur son visage qu'un grognement de rage a déformé, il n'y a pas longtemps, Shizuo ne voit que ses jambes, son pantalon blanc - mais, ça suffit. Ça suffit à l'agacer et il refuse d'en voir plus de lui. Il doit, pourtant, il devra même, incontestablement, le voir plus l'observer plus l'avoir plus en face, encore encore encore ; parce qu'il est là, parce que c'est son tour – leur tour –, _I-za-ya._

Les yeux du monstre cependant, retrouvent lorsqu'il le voit, lorsqu'il aperçoit Izaya, quelque semblant de leur éclat d'antan – paraît-il. Adieu lassitude, adieu tristesse et solitude, voilà qu'en son regard on retrouve, presque imperceptible toutefois, la lueur étrange qu'y apportait la quotidienne adrénaline, autrefois ; dans un autre temps, il y a tellement, tellement longtemps, quand il ne souffrait pas encore, bien sûr, quand il ne grognait pas encore, non plus, n'avait pas de cornes et n'effrayait pas les gens.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, on s'en fiche du passé, de ce qu'il lui est arrivé – reste, Izaya. L'Izaya dans toute sa beauté – artificielle, faussée falsifiée, toute de mensonges et d'horreurs fabriquée, celle qui séduit le public aveugle et repousse, rebute les monstres d'ici ; ceux qui savent, ceux qui ont deviné. L'apparence magnifique n'existe au fond que pour cacher la laideur, sa laideur, défaut profond, indéniable, intérieur. A cette seule pensée, la bête sent ses muscles revivre enfin bouger enfin, se contracter serrer desserrer, contre son vêtement ses liens son tissu blanc, et il fronce fronce les sourcils comme il se redresse, un tout petit peu tant qu'encore il le peut – agaçant, le pied fin que protège une longue botte de cuir souple et noir s'est glissé entre les barreaux de la cage, menace de le frapper et Shizuo hésite à se baisser, à le mordre à l'agresser, dans cet instant.

Il ne le fait pas, toutefois – il n'a pas le temps, ne peut pas, trop difficile le mouvement et trop maigre l'éventuel résultat.

« Enfoiré. »

Il grogne entre ses dents mais ses yeux rugissent son dégoût et seul le rire léger, moqueur, plus qu'énervant carrément chiant lui répond, dans le silence et la pénombre qui l'entourent, qui les entourent et les enveloppent. Et puis, presque aussitôt, inattendue pourtant, réaction – les genoux couverts de blanc qui paraît gris dans la pénombre fléchissent, le pied fin se retire s'éloigne et s'enlève, et tout à coup il descend, descend, chute presque, dégringole lentement, le long de la cage le long des barreaux auxquels ses mains se sont accrochées, maintenant, et file tombe glisse au sol, s'agenouille sensuellement.

Les gants pâles qu'il a enfilés aux mains enlacent ses doigts trop fins, et ceux-ci maintenant s'enroulent se lacent et s'emmêlent contre le métal froid, glacial, un peu sale et malsain. Shizuo, sitôt qu'il les regarde, a envie de les mordre fort – il se retient. Il se retient mais la colère est terrible encore et bouillonne, brûle de partout dans sa tête et dans son corps.

« Shizu-chan. »

Les syllabes qu'il détache les unes des autres avec cette malice, non, cette mesquinerie qui lui est propre sonnent désagréablement à ses oreilles et la haine ne se fait que plus forte, toujours. Il n'en peut plus, décidément. Il n'en peut plus, de le voir de l'entendre de le subir, tous les jours – il grogne, une nouvelle fois. Marmonne quelque chose, entre ses dents ; mais Izaya n'écoute pas vraiment et lui-même ne comprend pas, franchement. _Difformité !_ La pénombre alentour masque les visages, dissimule les expressions, et l'un ne peut voir l'autre comme l'autre se contente de deviner, de supposer l'un ; et puis, Izaya se penche, soudain.

Dans le presque-noir de son environnement brille un peu le doré, sur le vêtement. Son vêtement – veston, blouson, pull simplement. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Doré, cordelettes et décors ficelés, traversent savamment le rouge brillant du haut de son costume si particulier, mais sur lui c'est la chose qui est belle et s'il pouvait, Shizuo secouerait la tête. Il ne peut pas ; ne le fera pas. Grogne, simplement. Rugit en silence, de haine et de colère.

« Toujours aussi monstrueux, susurre l'abomination entre les barreaux de métal gelé où, maintenant, elle a appuyé son front. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà expliqué à quel point tu étais, non, à quel point tu es horrible ? Je te déteste, Shizu-chan, et le public a peur parce qu'il te déteste aussi. Il te hait. »

Ainsi posté, doigts autour des tiges de métal froid, les secouant doucement comme s'il cherchait à en réchapper vivant, c'est lui qui paraît prisonnier, enfermé, presque fou non, complètement taré – mais. A son visage, le sourire empreint de satisfaction prouve le contraire. Fait chier.

Dans l'immédiat, il a envie de briser les liens, de briser la cage, d'exploser de déchirer de bousiller tout, tout ce qui le retient – et de lui sauter dessus, comme un sauvage comme une horreur faire des ravages, détruire détruire sa tête, lui tordre le cou la nuque déboîter ses épaules, lui arrache les joues plonger la main dans sa bouche attraper sa langue y planter ses ongles douloureux, et le frapper, le frapper, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève mais-

Il ne peut pas, ne doit pas, ne fera pas ; en théorie.  
Il n'a pas le droit.  
Foutaises. Foutaises, bordel, il peut, s'il veut – il a la force, le pouvoir, la capacité de sortir de s'évader de l'attaquer de le tuer ; mais l'attraper le tabasser le massacrer l'assassiner signifierait céder à l'agacement qu'il provoque consciemment et devenir, être non plus paraître le monstre que le monde craint, non, déteste tant. Celui qu'on s'est persuadé qu'il était vraiment ; parce que de sa vie jamais, pas une fois on ne l'a vu sous son véritable jour, tel qu'il est réellement.

C'est une histoire de show à la con et les cornes sur sa tête, la force dans son corps ne jouent pas en sa faveur – l'avantage d'Izaya par rapport à lui est que sa queue pointue se perd sous sa cape, souvent, et que sa langue trop longue dans sa bouche attend, tranquille, qu'il la sorte encore et l'utilise, incontestablement.

« _Tout le monde_ te hait, Shizu-chan. Tout le monde te hait, sale _monstre_. »

Calme – sérénité. Le silence plus la pénombre égale le repos et l'abstraction des cris, des plaintes, des gémissements partout autour devient nécessaire à faire, à subir peut-être ; il faut fermer les yeux, inspirer-expirer-inspirer-expirer réfléchir à autre chose ne penser à rien, ne plus penser du tout oui voilà c'est ça mais c'est impossible il ne peut pas le sourire l'agace le sourire l'aguiche la langue pend se moque de lui se fout de sa gueule et voilà les mains qui se retire un peu s'attendent à l'attaque et il ne peut plus ne peut plus ne plus, plus se retenir il inspire n'expire pas en a marre ne le dit pas veut frapper ne le fait pas pas tout de suite Izaya-

_I-za-ya_.

Un, deux, trois. C'est le tempo distordu d'une mélodie tarée que le public, depuis qu'il la connaît, s'amuse à surnommer celle de l'horreur, de la difformité.  
Un, deux, trois. C'est le temps déformé, allongé, approximatif qu'il lui faudra pour se réveiller et, une fois de plus, devenir encore le monstre qu'on observe sans oser le voir, terrifié fasciné.

Au fond de la cage, à l'endroit même où l'ombre dissimule encore le visage fin pourtant du monstre prétendu, ces mêmes traits qu'Izaya cherche encore c'est peine perdue, il a serré les dents et retroussé les lèvres et grogne plus fort et rugit, bouillonne tantôt enrage bientôt – les pupilles noires de haine au beau milieu du brun-miel de ses yeux tremblent et tressaillent, maintenant.

Ça ne dure pas longtemps, toutefois ; la seconde d'après, les jambes repliées contre lui jadis ne sont plus et la cage d'autrefois ne le retient plus, ne le peut plus. D'un seul mouvement, net et précis, rapide invisible, il s'est retourné redressé relevé a frappé sans déchirer pourtant, sans se libérer vraiment, et d'un coup du crâne solide le toit de la cage il a brisé, explosé, anéanti annihilé – le directeur du bâtiment une nouvelle fois ne sera pas content mais il le craint lui aussi, et une fois de plus il n'osera rien lui dire. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, ça le fait sourire ; Izaya ricane et se redresse, à son tour.

Il se relève d'un seul geste fluide et gracieux, et le couvre-chef militaire au cuir blanc a chuté de sa tête, de ses cheveux, maintenant ; il atteint le sol en un bruit léger, ignoré, et roule, roule dans la pénombre à laquelle déjà on ne prête plus attention. Izaya le ramassera plus tard – peut-être. S'il y pense. Il soupire, sourit, ricane et se moque pour le moment ; du même geste fluide-gracieux, gracieux-fluide qu'auparavant, délicat comme les mouvements d'une danseuse à la chorégraphie précise, apprise par cœur et maîtrisée, sa main droite jusqu'au visage du monstre s'est élevée.

Un pouce contre la joue, appuyé, l'index contre la tempe, caressée – c'est doux. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Shizuo grogne et secoue la tête ; la paume chassée de son visage retombe dans l'oubli, dans l'ombre, comme le sourire à nouveau naît à celui de son dompteur, de son ennemi, et les cheveux blonds sales virevoltent en mèches trop fines, trop grasses et trop lisses autour de son crâne. Un peu de rouge, au bout de l'or, un peu de rouge, le long du corps, et la douleur étrange subite délicieuse incomprise à la tête, au front à l'oreille lui apprend qu'il s'est cogné – fort. Le couvercle de la boîte bizarre où il était enfermé a giclé lorsqu'il l'a frappé mais son bois dur l'a heurté, blessé, ouvert. Il grogne, peste et jure. Il n'a pas mal mais n'aime pas se sentir faible, à vrai dire, saignant saigné, la plaie ouverte au crâne comme une fenêtre qu'il aurait oublié de fermer sur l'intérieur caché de son corps, ses secrets, et la simple pensée que ses cheveux, ses vêtements encore seront tachés suffit à le foutre hors de lui, à l'énerver.

Vraiment.  
Difformité, disent-ils ? Il les entend depuis les gradins et c'est la raison pour laquelle il refuse de se libérer, de détruire ce qui le retient – seuls les monstres déchirent les camisoles de force, après tout, et il n'a pas envie, non, il n'accepte pas, ne veut pas leur faire croire qu'ils sont dans le vrai. La vérité est bien trop loin d'eux, qui ne font qu'apprécier sans comprendre, adorer sans rechercher – c'est pour ça qu'il les hait, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'ils l'énervent. Parce qu'ils l'emmerdent. Et quiconque l'énerve, quiconque l'emmerde mérite son poing dans la gueule ; c'est tout. Logique de primate, dirait Izaya – il n'écoute pas.

« Shizu-chan ? »

La pointe de curiosité dans la voix de l'autre l'a fait sursauter, rien qu'un instant.

Deux yeux rouges et grands fixés sur lui, contre lui, sur son torse puis son visage sa bouche ses yeux et son corps, lui apprennent qu'Izaya s'impatiente et qu'il essaie, une fois de plus, de deviner ce qu'il a en tête, à l'esprit – mais c'est peine perdue, les pensées du monstre sont et resteront mystérieuses toujours à ses yeux, pour lui. Ça l'ennuie, ça se voit dans son regard ; et puis soudain, son expression change, ses iris semblent s'éclairer et ses lèvres minces, douces s'étirent au coin.

« Tu es blessé, fait-il remarquer, à mi-voix, narquois. Tu saignes. »

Le gramme de compassion qu'on pourrait deviner non, supposer à son ton s'évanouit des hypothèses à l'instant même où il sourit, encore, et puis rit, rigole ricane, se moque ouvertement, et ses pupilles folles dilatées par la pénombre environnante l'observent, le détaillent, l'admirent et l'examinent, le jugent l'évaluent. La plaie à sa tempe n'a cessé de titiller son système nerveux qui décidément, ne doit pas fonctionner comme il faudrait, correctement – et le sang continue de couler, comme Izaya tel le chat lape celui qui encore, preuve de l'horreur qu'il est alors, recouvre et salit ses longs doigts.

« Le sang de Shizu-chan a mauvais goût, commente-t-il bientôt, mais son air de félin satisfait contredit l'expression blasée qu'il vient d'utiliser et c'est agaçant, vraiment. Ah, c'est bête, que tu sois déjà blessé, même avant notre petit show... Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Non.  
Il ne trouve pas – ça se lit dans ses yeux, ça se voit. Brun-marron-beige a quitté le miel, viré vers le jaune le clair, mais fonce encore et se dilate de colère ; couleurs, à l'iris, se fascinent et se mélangent comme les mille teintes que le peintre projette sur sa toile blanche, au fur et à mesure de ses émotions, de ce qu'il pense.

Shizuo, lui, serre les dents – ah, _l'enfoiré_, ça le démange. De le tuer. Maintenant. Et sa tête, là au sol, dans sa tête, les images, ça s'enchaîne comme un film qu'il compose et crée invente construit de toutes pièces – Izaya, comme prévu, et son crâne, écrasé, par terre le sol est froid et ça pisse le sang, l'hypothèse d'un morceau de cervelle à ses pieds le fait sourire, satisfait, frissonner, c'est parfait. Étrangement, ça le calme. Il a baissé la tête. Incliné. Les cheveux blonds sont poisseux dans sa gueule et rougissent aux pointes – contre sa tempe, c'est chaud toujours, et le tissu qui le retient prisonnier est tout taché, maintenant. Sa respiration, saccadée, effrénée, ses souffles, rapides, durs, brefs, succincts succédés ; c'est ça.

_Difformité _c'est ça. _Tuer_ c'est ça. L'adrénaline, celle qu'il attendait c'est ça. Serein d'apparence, il bouillonne à l'intérieur – c'est comme une bombe, en vérité. Une bombe à retardement. Dont le compteur s'est arrêté ; rien qu'un instant.

Soudain, un rire le dérange, léger. Moqueur. Narquois – c'est lui, c'est ça.  
A la seconde même où Izaya s'approche, s'élève, passe autour de son cou deux bras, la longue cape de tissu pourpre quitte ses épaules, glisse, s'écroule à terre dans la pénombre et ça y est ; il n'est plus la diva. Ne danse plus ne chante plus ne virevolte plus n'est plus beau n'est plus agile gracieux séduisant habile héros zéro apprécié détesté du public qui ne le voit plus ne le voit plus pareil non- La longue queue glisse le long de ses jambes minces musclées comme un long filament, le cadavre d'une fleur fanée, maudite finit en pointe, damnée. L'étreinte autour des épaules se fait plus forte, un peu – les corps ne sont plus qu'à un centimètre, ou deux. Shizuo, surpris, a ouvert grand ses yeux étonnés, comme ceux d'un enfant ; Izaya, lui, s'est contenté de se taire, pour une fois mais, a souri.

Et sa langue, sa longue langue si bien pendue, interminable de sa taille immense, a quitté la bouche du diable pour caresser le monstre à la tempe.

Chaque sensation. Chaque ressenti. Chaque – émotion ?  
La neutre amertume du sang sucré-salé, les mèches de cheveux rêches contre l'organe moite, humide, moins chaud qu'auparavant ; le frisson dégoûté de la langue râpeuse contre sa peau trop tendre, l'horreur que ce simple geste vient d'inspirer.

Ça suffit et c'est la fin – change de palier, nouveau niveau, adieu facilité simplicité bonheur honneur, l'abomination porte le nom d'Izaya et c'est tout ce qui résonne dans sa tête, maintenant, encore une fois.  
Le cri vient du cœur et sa sincérité retentit dans le chapiteau tout entier.

_I._

Le décompte, soudain, s'est terminé – la bombe effrayante, d'un seul coup, a explosé.

_Za._

Le bruit du tissu déchiré de la camisole qui autrefois l'emprisonnait est horrible aux oreilles mais, fait sourire le démon qui s'écarte, s'enfuit, s'échappe désormais.

_Ya._

La toile blanche, forte pourtant, gît lamentable à ses pieds maintenant – s'il avance, il la piétine, piétine, écrase, bousille, trucide assassine détruit démolit supprime, efface oublie, et les liens ne sont plus contre sa peau qu'en s'en allant ils ont laissée nue, nue tannée sous les mille et une lumières de la scène qui soudain, se sont faites tamisées ; l'horreur, le malheur s'est éloigné, a fui, et pourtant cependant il est encore là, dans sa tête, sous ses paupières lorsqu'il ferme les yeux partout partout dans son esprit-  
Izaya.

Résonne le prénom, il a le goût l'odeur le toucher l'apparence le bruit même de l'obsession.

Izaya, c'est tout ce qu'il voit. Tout ce qu'il entend. Tout ce qu'il sait, tout ce dont il a conscience, tout ce qu'il veut et tout ce qu'il hait – le désir, dans son corps, et toujours on ne peut plus violent, on ne peut plus fort, et l'envie, le malheur, la douleur, l'envie folle oui de l'atteindre enfin de le toucher enfin de l'étrangler enfin le guide, le conduit en pulsions étranges et mystiques fantastiques ; Izaya, c'est tout ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il entend, ce qu'il sait veut désire demande déteste tout ce qu'il hait, tout ce qu'il est et ce n'est pas Cupidon mais Némésis qui a scellé leur cœur pour toujours, à jamais.

La course après lui n'est, en fin de compte, qu'un trou dans le temps que sa mémoire retrace pour lui – décompte, explose, relâche, court, attaque, se bat, finit, retombe, se calme, repu, ne se rappelle pas ne se souvient pas. Il n'oublie pas mais n'enregistre pas, les neurones dans sa tête ne fonctionnent pas dirait Izaya – foutaises foutaises foutaises, n'importe quoi, il n'en peut plus il ne peut pas-

Court, court, c'est effréné, comme toujours, et Izaya comme un filament d'eau glisse entre ses doigts, il est l'air qu'on ne peut saisir dans l'atmosphère et fuit, fuit, fuit encore comme il saute et sursaute, frémit d'excitation se glisse sur le côté c'est un asticot c'est un puceron, sautille par-ci virevolte par-là, les coups de Shizuo ne sont plus que des gestes trop lourds trop lents qu'il fait mourir en quelques pas, il se fait la grâce et l'agilité contre ce qu'il appelle, en riant, imbécilité-brutalité – et dans les gradins, ça rit _(rit rigole se marre se marre fait la fête s'impressionne, wow ouah hii mais c'est merveilleux, il est abominable il est magique, effrayant fascinant, surprenant)_, sur scène ça crie _(reviens ici, tu vas mourir, tuer tuer tuer, tu ne m'auras pas, réessaie, trop lent, ah ah ah)_, partout partout en haut en bas il y a du bruit.

L'adrénaline du monstre le fait hurler contre celui qui, plutôt que de trop s'emporter, ne fait que rire, virevolter, danser presque, amuser et se moquer. C'est-là, sa force ; agile, il l'évite, habile, il séduit, le public, tout pour lui, les yeux braqués, son corps en ligne de mire, il est l'obsession du monstre et le jouet des spectateurs, mais il enroule embobine trompe tout le monde autour de son doigt fin, gracile et ça lui plaît, le satisfait. Shizuo n'en peut plus, n'en a jamais pu.

Le sang contre sa tempe a coulé, tâché ses vêtements. Ses bras engourdis revenus à la vie, ses yeux mornes à la lumière éteinte se sont rallumés. Ça brille, scintille, le noir profond abyssal de sa pupille – mais seul s'y trouve maintenant le reflet d'Izaya, et seul s'y perd maintenant son apparence, ses mouvements, tout ce qu'il est tout ce que le monstre hait. _Difformité !_ Peu importe qu'il exhibe ses cornes, sa force de titan, tout ce qui le rend tellement, tellement différent ; Izaya a caché sa queue, Izaya a rentré sa langue. _Difformité !_ Par contre lui, par contre lui, contre Shizuo seulement et ça l'agace, l'énerve encore plus, tellement tellement – _difformité !_ Une coupure, au niveau de son épaule, est apparue. Cicatrice, blessure. La plaie ouverte saigne comme jamais. C'est sa faute. A lui. Izaya. Le couteau, entre ses doigts – il en joue, comme d'un instrument, s'en amuse, tout le temps. Et il trace son corps, le marque, le lacère encore et encore, et il le blesse physiquement l'obsède mentalement, Shizuo ne veut pas se venger juste tuer massacrer exterminer annihiler détruire détruire anéantir, et-

Izaya. Six lettres et trois syllabes, résonne dans sa tête. Droite et gauche et gauche et droite paroi. La puissance des mots n'a jamais été pareille. Izaya. Prénom. Nom. Dénomination, appellation. Associé, sert à reconnaître, déterminer. Izaya dans son esprit est relié à l'homme, non, à l'horreur qui depuis toujours le poursuit sans le suivre. Seul dans sa cage, camisole le retient autour du corps trop large, trop fort. Izaya dans sa tête. Le soir tombé à l'extérieur, cherche le sommeil ne le trouve pas – Izaya dans sa tête. S'endort finalement, le calme revenu compagnons ne se plaignent plus, doucement. Izaya dans sa tête. La haine qu'il lui porte le pourrit de l'intérieur, le détruit. Les pensées noires, tous les jours, lui courir après, tous les jours, ne jamais l'attraper, tous les jours, c'est la répétition d'un grand final qui jamais n'atteint son apogée.

Frustration.  
Retour sous les lampes tamisées, il n'a pas vu le temps passer. Haletant, fatigué. La diva à l'amour déformé a sorti son sabre de sa manche. Immobile, à nouveau. Rouge étrange a taché le foulard doré du plaintif que l'esprit a quitté. Incompréhension, quelque part. Le petit dernier s'est tu, dans son coin recroquevillé, a peur n'en peut plus.  
Ces gens-là sont des monstres aussi – pas autant que lui, dit-on. Public ingrat choisit la solution de facilité ; _oh, la difformité !_

La difformité.  
Izaya, en face de lui, reprend son souffle et lèche ses doigts. Son index, contre la lame, le coutelas. Une perle de pourpre à la pointe, devient filament glisse et descend. Au poignet de l'obsession, c'est son sang. Douleur à la con. Shizuo ne ressent pas, ne s'en soucie pas.

« Izaya. »

Il a grogné. Sourire.

« Shizu-chan. »

Il a sifflé. Sourire.

_[Oh, vous êtes là, vous êtes là !]_

S'il disparaît, s'il s'en va, Shizuo se calmera. S'il s'évapore, s'il n'est plus là, Shizuo ralentira. Encore. Se laissera faire, attraper, assommer, endormir, enfermer. Encore. Sa force moins l'adrénaline qui s'évanouit n'égale que la difformité. Encore. Résultat, solution d'une équation ratée. Encore.

_[Allez-y, venez la voir]_

Pourquoi faut-il que la lumière tamisée semble s'éteindre, à chaque fois que le face à face touche à sa fin ?  
Sa fin.  
Terme, extrémité. Aboutissement, si elle n'est foirée. Apogée.  
Plus grand plus beau plus fort plus grave plus mortel plus horrible plus abominable- C'est. Ce. Qu'ils. Veulent.

_[La difformité]_

Plus d'horreur et de malheur dans le même spectacle excitent ceux qui le regardent l'observent, s'en délectent et n'y pensent pas. Le monstre désapprouve – ce n'est pas l'avis d'Izaya. Prendre et donner dans une psychédélique spirale de violence et de coups, de blessures à la tempe ; rendre et frapper dans le cycle infini qui toujours, toujours les relie...

_[Venez les voir]_

L'un pour l'autre et l'autre pour l'un.  
Izaya ne vit que grâce au show, le show n'existe que par Shizuo. Shizuo serait fou si les sorties n'étaient pas, les sorties ne se font que par Izaya.

_[Le monstre, son dompteur, déformés]_

Sans qu'on ne s'en rendre compte, la lumière encore a baissé. Il fait presque noir, maintenant. Rires, cris, chants se sont tus. Silence. La nuit est tombée – peut-être. Par un petit trou dans la toile de la tente on peut regarder, voir les enfants leurs parents s'éloigner. Silence. Encore.

...

Demain – demain est le grand jour. Comme hier, d'ailleurs – comme avant-hier, aussi, comme toujours.  
Spectacle, lumières, passion, clame l'affiche écroulée – représentation, mais l'atmosphère l'a faite tomber.

Pour l'heure, toutefois, le cauchemar s'est arrêté, ne reprendra pas. Pas tout de suite. On verra.  
La queue déformée, pointue, s'est enroulée autour du barreau froid de la cage, finalement.  
Les cornes inégales, tordues, se sont fichées dans le bois dur du toit, sûrement.  
Proximité ne les tuera pas.

Lentement, le cirque a fermé ses portes, le personnel a fermé les yeux.

...

_[C'est amusant]_

* * *

Et voilà la chose ! Pfiouu. Il m'a quand même fallu trois semaines pour la boucler... Enfin x3 J'espère avoir su rester relativement IC (ahem...) et, surtout, que ça vous a plu.  
Oh, et je me disais : ça doit faire un peu bizarre, de voir un texte qui commence par trois points de suspension, non ? XD Désolée.

Merci et à la prochaine ! =)


End file.
